


Insecurities

by Niize



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi doesn't know why Kei still loves someone like him.</p>
<p>(The title AND the summary suck, sorry about that! But the story is cute!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Tsukkiyama Week 2016: Childhood  
> Not Beta'd (my beta is on holiday :p)  
> Enjoy~

They were sitting next to each other on the grass, looking at a group of kids playing volleyball.

“What did you think of me when you saw me for the first time?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Why are you asking that suddenly?”

“I don't know. I'm just curious.” He shrugged.

That was a lie. In truth he was anxious, Kei was becoming a stronger, better player everyday. He had been noticed by talented players like Kuroo-san or Bukoto-san even Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa respected him. And now he had been selected to participate in a training camp held for all the promising first years of the prefecture.

Yamaguchi was afraid Kei would get tired of him, after all he wasn't exceptional nor irreplaceable. He had to work twice as hard to get the same result as everyone else, he didn't have Hinata's jump skills or Kageyama's genius and he also missed a lot of serves during important games which resulted in them losing against Aoba Jousai.

So why would Kei stay with someone as boring as him?

“The first thing that came to my mind when I saw you huh? Crybaby.”

_I_ _knew it_ , Yamaguchi thought. He buried his head in his hands, he wanted to cry.

“But,” Kei continued, stretching his hand to play with his lover's hair, “when I saw your face I fell in love with those freckles.”

“The ones I was bullied for?” Yamaguchi looked up at his boyfriend, tears in his eyes.

“Yes,” he smiled.

“L-like love at first sight?”

“Not really,” Kei said. “But I felt a strange sensation in my chest at that time, something I've never felt before and it troubled me.” He added quickly when he saw Yamaguchi's face fall.

Kei gently caressed his boyfriend's cheek, tracing his freckles with his thumb, his smile never leaving his face.

“And when I saw your smile for the first time some days later I knew what this feeling in my chest was. I knew from that day on that I would do anything to protect you and cherish you.”

“But why me?” Yamaguchi asked between two sobs. “I'm a nobody, I'm always following you around, I'm not particularly good at volleyball and I'm a burden for the team.”

“Maybe you're right, maybe you're not cut out for volleyball, you're not a genius like the King, you don't have Hinata's irritating capacities. But you're a fighter. You didn't run away when we lost against Seijou, on the contrary, you've trained, hard, harder than everybody else. You spent your time training with Shimada-san before and after practice. We even won against Seijou the second time thanks to you. You were this mach's hero and I was so proud of you.”

Kei kissed him on the lips when he knew nobody was looking.

“You really think so?” Yamaguchi said in a tiny voice. Those words felt so good. It was making him so happy that his most important person could see so many good things in him.

“Yes,” he smiled. “And you know what I like the most about you?”

“No, what?”

“The fact that you can put up with my dinosaur addiction without judging me.”

Yamaguchi laughed.“Believe me, for you I could put up with anything!”

“I hope so!” Kei said, dead serious. “You're lucky enough to have me as your boyfriend!”

“I thought I was the one who charmed you first,” Yamaguchi giggled.

“I never said that!”

“You said you 'felt something strange in your chest when you saw me for the first time'”, the brunet quoted.

“Maybe it was because I was hungry, my stomach was growling,” Kei retorted, now too ashamed to admit he had expressed his feelings out loud.

“Of course, when you're hungry you're always feeling it in your chest,” Yamaguchi snickered. “You know you're talking nonsense and blushing hard when you're embarrassed?”

“Shut up,” Kei mumbled

Yamaguchi reached for his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it lightly.

“I love you, even your flaws, even when you give your bare minimum and don't give a damn about practice or when you don't respect the senpais.”

“Are you trying to make me feel guilty about it?” Kei asked with a smile. He knew Yamaguchi was feeling better because he was being sassy again.

“Maybe, but I know you don't care because …”

“... I'm better than those idiots,” Kei finished

“But you like them,” Yamaguchi said. He knew his boyfriend was too proud to admit it.

“Stop it now!” He exclaimed before shutting him up with a kiss. “You're too noisy.”

Yamaguchi laughed, “sorry Tsukki!”

 


End file.
